Before the New Year
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: Ruka is crazy about Aoi Hyuuga. The only problem is her strict brother. /AU/ For Kitty Cavallone. /One-shot/


-:-

**Before the New Year**

-:-

_Dedicated to __**Jerris**_(**Kitty Cavallone**)

**A/N** –Merry Christmas and happy New Year!

I tried to make this story as cheesy as possible. Sorry for the grammar errors. I'm not friends with them. (:

-:-

Ruka was watching her from afar.

She was wearing a pink hoodie with dark blue jeans and pair of blue sneakers. Her beautiful long, dark hair was tied in a messy pony tail. She was reading a book, while biting her lower lip. She looked lovely today.

He took a step closer to the beauty and whipped his sweaty hands on his jeans. Today was the day when he's going to tell her everything.

Just as he got ready to greet her, she closed the book she had been reading and stood up from the chair she had sat on. She turned toward him and when their eyes met, her eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh my, what do I see here?" she started to giggle and the sound she made was adorable. Ruka wanted to get closer to her and hug the living out of here. But then he realized that it would kill her, which wouldn't be so nice, knowing, that Ruka practically loved her. It was practically because his feelings were one-sided.

Being the hopeless romantic that he was, he told his best mate, Natsume, his feelings toward Aoi. It was before he got to know that Natsume was Aoi's older brother.

How did he found out, you may ask?

He was stalking Aoi's Facebook page when he found that she had a family tree in it. Sadly for him, Natsume fucking Hyuuga was on the list as her brother.

It took Ruka long time to walk closer to Natsume and ask him if he would let him date his younger sister if Ruka, himself, asked her out.

Natsume smirked at him, took a step back and punched him lightly in his stomach with his iron fist. The place his fist made a touch with Ruka's stomach still hurt, when Ruka touched it.

It was clear that Aoi Hyuuga was a girl with strong security. Hell, the only place he could talk with her freely was the local library. He never told Natsume that the local library was the place where he first met her.

In moments like this, he was grateful that him mouth wasn't that big to tell Natsume everything about him and Aoi.

"I just wanted to pick up a good book." Ruka lied, casting a charming smile in Aoi's direction. The smile didn't reach her because she looked down right after Ruka started to speak.

"I didn't know you like to read." She said, lifting her gaze from the ground. Her crimson eyes made him feel uncomfortable. It felt like they were getting under his skin. And he hated the effect Aoi's eyes had on him. They made him feel feelings he didn't want to have.

"It's almost New Year's Eve, I want to start a new life in next year." He smiled, trying to hide the fact that his speech sounded much better in his mind than coming out from his mouth.

"It's very nice to know someone who is ready to change his life. I have heard this phrase for more times than I can count on my fingers." She laughed and turned around. Ruka followed her. They went to the librarian, who was lost, staring at the computer screen. When Aoi greeted her, she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Hello, miss Hyuuga." She greeted Aoi and then took a quick glance at Ruka. Her eyes were in the color of green. They reminded him of one of his friend's eyes. Green eyes changed color in different lighting. He had it memorized in his brain because one of his best guy friends used to talk non-stop about the girl friend with the green eyes.

He smiled while Aoi gave the book she chose to the lady and the librarian wrote it down on Aoi's name.

When she gave the book back to Aoi, Ruka noticed that Aoi had a keychain in the form of an elephant. Aoi held her keys in her left hand as she was digging inside her bag.

"You need help?" Ruka asked her but she only shook her head and continued to search for something in her bag.

After a while, Aoi turned around and smiled in victory. She was holding her mobile phone in her right hand. "I always seem to lose it in my bag." She laughed and walked closer to Ruka.

As Ruka raised his eyebrow, she giggled. "Give me your phone number, silly."

And that was when Ruka realized that staying away from Aoi Hyuuga is impossible.

-:-

It took almost ten days for Ruka to send a text message to Aoi. There were only three words and a smile.

_How are you? _

_Lame, _Ruka thought as he waited for her reply. She didn't respond for six hours. When she did, she apologized for being so late.

_Heeey, I'm doing good, how about you? ;) Sorry for the late txt back, was busy._

Ruka tried to answer to her but he always ended up deleting the whole message. He went to take a shower and thought carefully what to write back. When he decided what to write, he noticed that Aoi had written another message to him.

_Natsume is asking if you want to meet him tonight. I could join you both. _

Ruka screeched and dropped the phone. He had to rethink what he should write to Aoi. After five minutes in the kitchen, staring at the white ceiling and making up a text message, that would sound okay and won't be too childish, he came up with the answer.

_I would like to meet you both since I have no plans for today. Where and when?_

After few messages, Ruka had a date with Aoi and Natsume. It wasn't silly, not at all. The only thing he was surprised about was that Natsume was letting Aoi meet him, right after he meets him. Ruka just hopped that Natsume didn't want to beat him up because then things would end up nasty.

While searching for the right clothes to wear, he wrote a message to Natsume, making sure that he got the information from Aoi right.

Natsume didn't hesitate to reply and the reply came right after few minutes.

_Yeah, bro. I want to talk with you about something. You'll see. Don't worry, it's nothing big. _

Somehow, Natsume's words calmed him down, a little bit.

-:-

They agreed to meet in the closest pub.

Natsume and Aoi were already waiting for him when he showed up. He apologized for being late but they didn't really care and told him that it wasn't such a big deal. While his eyes met Aoi's, everything inside him spun around and his heart started to beat faster. From the outside, he just gave her a small smile.

"I want to make sure that, if you want to go out with my sister, you have to agree on few things." Natsume spoke up, surprising Ruka. He wasn't prepared for relationship talk with Natsume at all.

"Really, right now, brother?" Aoi asked, sounding a bit mad.

Natsume just shrugged and stared in Ruka's eyes. "I have other things to do here than wait for the perfect moment to tell this to my good fellow."

"Like, flirt with Mikan? You really can't live without it?" Aoi's whined and punched her brother's arm. He made a fake whine and showed her his tongue.

Ruka wasn't informed about the relationships Natsume had with girls. He was avoiding the topic "relationships" with him because he was afraid that once, if he ever tells him something about Aoi, Natsume would beat him up.

Since they were in a public place, the question he had been dying to ask for came out very simple.

"You have a girlfriend?" Ruka asked Natsume, while Aoi giggled in the background.

"Yes, he does. Mikan is together with him for more than two years, to be more frank." Aoi answered instead of Natsume, who just shrugged and acted, as if having a serious relationship wasn't that much important.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend, mate." Ruka told as Natsume laughed.

"You never asked me if I had one." He spoke and removed his gaze from Ruka to look at the ground. "Anyway, if you want to date my sister, you have to know that you can't cheat on her with anyone, who's familiar to us, you can't ignore her for more than two days, you can't use force against her, you can't fucking lay a finger on her if you're drunk or driven by anger, you can't fucking fuck her and then leave her alone. You have to answer for everything you do and if you don't, I will beat you up as hard as I can. If this is okay with you, then I don't find the reason to not let you date her."

The rules Natsume Hyuuga put on Ruka were harsh but understandable. Ruka nodded his head twice, agreeing on the rules the big brother made.

"Awesome, now I'll leave you alone." He told them, turned around and went to the waitress that was standing near them. She had brown hair and the skirt, that she was wearing, showed off her long, skinny legs. The rest was hidden by the work's uniform.

"That's Mikan. If I was you, I would turn around, because Natsume likes to get messy with her when they are making out." Aoi tugged on Ruka's arm, trying to make him turn around.

Ruka turned around to face her and only then he noticed that she was wearing a very cute, red dress. It was matching her ruby red eyes and black hair.

"You're so beautiful." Ruka didn't realize he said that until Aoi's face turned in the color of red and she looked at the ground.

"That's why I like you, Ruka. You're honest." Aoi smiled and looked up to meet Ruka's blue eyes. She took his hands in hers and guided him in the direction, where was the crowd dancing.

While holding Aoi in his arms and swinging with the music's rhythm, he realized, that maybe, this New Year will be more special than the others and he's going to start a new life, after all.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Aoi suddenly asked and pushed herself away from Ruka.

"I wouldn't dance with you if I didn't, now, would I?" he asked, letting a smirk spread on his lips.

"How the heck should I know? Maybe you were just feeling sorry about me, having such a strict brother and such." Aoi bit her lip as she started to panic.

Ruka laughed, leaned down to kiss her forehead and brush her hair away from her eyes.

"Would you, Aoi Hyuuga, go out with me?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Now, that's the answer I really like to hear from you." she took a little pause and giggled, "Yes, I will go out with you and I'll be your girlfriend. Now kiss me, you fool."

And they both shared a passionate kiss and lived happily ever after.

-:-

**THE END**

-:-


End file.
